


Out of the Shell

by Sky_Astor



Series: Whouffaldi One Shots [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s09e02 The Witch's Familiar, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Astor/pseuds/Sky_Astor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SPOILERS*<br/>This is set in S09E02 - The Witch's Familiar - after Twelve discovers that Clara is inside the Dalek, he helps her to get out and they share some nice moments...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Shell

**Author's Note:**

> It was a pity that they'd skipped the scene of how Twelve got her out... So I wrote this mini fic about it!  
> I hope you like it!

The Doctor was holding her head in his hands, gently rubbing her burning cheeks with his thumbs.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Clara,” he apologised again.

She was scared. So scared. He felt it, saw it in her beautiful brown eyes that were now fixed onto his... Filled with a mixture of relief and prevailing fear.

“This will probably hurt a little, okay?” he said in a shaky tone.

Clara nodded as a tear escaped the corner of her eye, her heart still drumming fast against her chest.

It broke his hearts to see her like this... His Clara.

The Doctor fought the tremble in his hands as he gently unplugged one of the wires from her temple.

The impossible girl closed her eyes as her face twisted in pain. She felt as if there was a small metal stick jabbed in her head, in her brain... As it was being removed, impulses were sent throughout her body, making her insides twitch and shiver…

So unpleasant.

“It's alright, Clara, it's alright,” he whispered as his hands worked on the second wire that was attached to her left temple.

“There, done,” he said as he took her hands to help her.

Gingerly, she stepped out of the "tank" of which she thought as her grave just a few moments ago. She wasn't even properly outside and the Doctor pulled her into his arms for a tight and loving embrace.

“Are you alright?” he asked her.

“Yeah, I think I am... Just a bit squashed,” she murmured into his neck.

Although they didn't have a lot of time, the Doctor hadn't let her go for a couple of moments.

Then the Time Lord lifted his head from her shoulder, so he could look at her.

“I was lost... I just clung to hope that you’re still alive. And then… I nearly killed you,” he whispered, caressing her cheek with his right thumb again. He was so afraid… Afraid he would never see her again. And yet here she was, standing in front of him. So beautiful.

“But you didn't,” she assured him, looking into his blue eyes.

“I'd never forgive myself if,” he continued, his hand not leaving her cheek.

“Stop it.”

He sighed. Just the mere thought of it in made him anxious.

“Clara, my Clara…”

Her lips curled into a smile. She gently grabbed his white T-shirt and pulled at it lightly, so he would lean forwards a little bit more.

The Doctor cupped her face with both his hand while he slowly bent down and their lips met for a tender kiss.

Then he rested his forehead against hers.

Closed eyes, smiling, forgetting the world around them. No words were needed.

Suddenly the ground under their feet shook again - this time with much more power.

They had to run.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually happened and no one is gonna convince me otherwise. :D  
> Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
